


Cheaters Don't Get to Fuck how They Want

by NikoNotHere



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Till's shower is rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Cheaters Don't Get to Fuck how They Want

Till let the steaming hot water beat rhythmically against the back of his neck and shoulders. He rolled his neck, allowing the shower's heat to slowly pull the cramps from his aching muscles. He'd never trade his spot as a frontman for anything, but he had to admit he wasn't fond of the neck soreness after hours of head banging and general onstage antics.

He jumped as he suddenly felt an arm snake around his middle, grabbing his balls gently but firmly. He relaxed after a moment, knowing only one person bold enough-- and horny enough-- to interrupt his shower for sex.

"Richard, please, I'm really sore--"

"Hey, these feel lighter than the last time."

Till looked down, slightly amused, and watched Richard's particularly soft hands gently palming his balls. 

"Come on, Reesh. Do you really have to do this now?"

"Yup. Definitely lighter. Who's the lucky girl you're cheating on me with?"

Till rolled his eyes. "Richard, seriously--"

"Oh ho, or is it a lucky man?"

Till stiffened as Richard's gentle fondling became firm once more, tugging his sack with a practised hand.

"You know you have to tell me these things. Can't have you slutting around on me."

At this, Till snorted. "Yet I'm not the one propositioning a different band member every night."

Richard gave a mock gasp of indignance. "How dare you. I'll have you know I sleep with the same band members at least two nights in a row before moving on. But I'll admit I have favorites…"

Till's heavy breath caught in his throat as Richard moved his hand to grab Till's cock in his hand along with his balls. The grip was tight, borderline painful. Exactly how he liked it. Damn Richard for catching on to it.

He released a slow, labored breath as Richard, still positioned behind him, began to deliberately move his hand up and down along Till's quickly stiffening shaft. He finally released his balls and gripped the man's dick with his whole fist, pressing his chest to Till's back. 

Till suddenly noticed he could feel Richard's soaked t shirt clinging to his back under the raining shower water. 

"Why the hell didn't you undress before getting in the shower?" He turned to look at Richard, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his hair and forcing him to look back forward again. 

"Don't look at me, slut. Cheaters don't get to fuck how they want. You get fucked how *I* want."

A pang of pleasure hit Till in his lower abdomen. He wasn't normally one for dirty talk, much less this kind of submission, but RZK's newfound interest in it was invigorating, and very stimulating he noted, seeing Richard slowly pump at his cock. The heat from the shower added to the heat forming in his stomach, causing him to groan softly. 

"Yeah?" Richard asked, teasingly. "So the slut likes it when I call him names?" He gripped even more tightly. "And what if I don't want you to enjoy yourself? What if I want it to *hurt*?"

He dug his fingernails in slightly, earning a yelp from Till.

"Fuck, Reesh," Till hissed. The discomfort was mixing blissfully with waves of pleasure. Though he wasn't used to this painful submission, he found himself quickly warming up to it.

He felt Richard's grin against the back of his neck right before the man sunk his teeth into his shoulder, right along one of his scars. Till gasped and tried to flinch away, but Richard gripped his hip and pulled him closer. Richard's dick, already very hard with its signature slight curve, pressed tight against Till's ass cheek. Till felt it throb each time he grunted or moaned. 

Well, at least he'd bothered to take his pants off. 

He reached his hand around in an attempt to grab Richard's cock, but the man caught the hand mid-movement. 

"No. You're my toy, not the other way around. I get to use my little cheating slut how I like."

At that, Richard shifted his stance to Till's side, pressing his dick against the bigger man's thigh. He began to slowly grind his member against Till's leg, a slow hump that made Till rumble approval in his throat.

"How dirty would you feel if I didn't even properly fuck you-- just humped your leg like an animal until I got myself off? Won't even bother to finish you off either, since you're so keen to get your pleasure elsewhere."

Richard's words were hitting something Till didn't even realize he had; some unknown kink he'd never bothered to discover, before now at least. Now Richard, of all goddamn people, had nailed it.

And he *loved* it.

He felt his arousal heightening, Richard's hand squeezing for dear life on Till's painfully hard dick while he thrust himself faster and faster against the outside of his thigh.

Just as Till closed his eyes, bracing an arm on the wall of the shower in preparation for release, Richard's rhythmic grunting changed to a sharp gasp. Till was pulled back from the edge as he felt Richard's thrusting stutter, and then watched as his dick flexed and started shooting against his leg. Till moved his hand from the wall and reached around to grab Richard's side, pulling him close as the man loudly rode out his orgasm. He knew Richard was always woozy afterward, and the steamy shower would only heighten the feeling. He didn't need his partner falling over or passing out. 

With a few final spasms and concurrent gasps, Richard slumped against Till, burying his face in the taller man's neck. His hot breath panting against Till's neck was intoxicating, so he moved his head back to firmly kiss the spent man.

Richard offered no resistance and melted into the kiss, slowly regaining his senses. Till turned around, holding Richard firmly by the hips as he kissed the man deeply.

When he finally pulled back, he felt a smirk creep onto his face at the sight of Richard's bleary eyes opening and focusing on him. 

"Fuck," Richard said elegantly. 

Till laughed gently and pushed Richard's dripping hair out of his face. 

"That was fucking hot, Reesh."

Richard smiled smugly at the praise, then stepped back from Till's embrace. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Richard stepped out of the shower, the self-contended smile never leaving his face 

"I need a new shirt. You got this one wet."

Till's eyes narrowed. "You're actually not going to finish me, are you?"

Richard hauled the wet shirt from his body and then shrugged. "Told you I wouldn't. Sluts have to finish themselves off."

He patted Till's cheek, patronizing him. "Be good, and next time I'll take care of you."

With that, he turned and trotted triumphantly out of the steamed up bathroom, leaving Till alone with the water and his still-aching cock.

"Fucking prick," he muttered, turning back to the shower stream, furiously jacking himself off. His last thought before quickly reaching climax was the memory of Richard's teasing voice, whispering in his ear, "Slut."

As his orgasm pulsed through him, Till gritted his teeth and vowed to return the favor, soon.


End file.
